Austin and Ally Love Story
by Lukasiak
Summary: Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish are best friends and work together in the music business. But does Austin have feeling for Ally?
1. Chapter 1

Ally - (Talking to a customer.) So as you can see, this is one of the finest guitars in the store and it's just waiting for a proud owner.

Customer - How much?

Ally - $220

Customer - I'll take it!

Ally - There you go sir.

Trish - (Enters) Guess who got a job at the Pizza Barn.

Ally - (Sarcastically) I have no idea.

Trish - Me!

Dez/Austin - (Enter)

Dez - What are we me-ing about?

Trish - Nothing.

Dez - Okay. (Goes up to a random customer) Meeee!

Customer - Creep! (Runs out of the store.)

Ally - That probably wasn't a good idea.

Austin/Ally/Trish - (laughing)

Trish - Well I've been on my 5 minute break for half an hour.

Austin - (Staring at Ally) {Imagination - I think I'm in love with Ally. Just her smile, and she's just so beautiful. Snap out of it Austin. She doesn't like you.}

Ally - Austin, do you want to go work on a song?

Austin - (Still staring)

Ally - Austin? (Snaps her fingers in his face) Hello? (Bangs cymbals)

Austin - Huh?

Ally - Can we go work on a song?

Austin - Sure!

Ally - Grabs his hand and pulls him upstairs.

Austin - (Stairs at Ally's hand.)

Ally - {Imagination - I think I'm in love with Austin. Come on, he can have any girl he wants.}

Austin/Ally - (Sit on the piano bench.)

Ally - Any ideas?

Austin - (Shrugs.)

Ally - So I was thinking this. (Plays song.) So what do you think?

Austin - Well, I think it was kind of, lame.

Ally - What? Well, I guess you were being honest with me. (Starts to cry. Gets up to leave.)

Austin - (Grabs her arm.) Whoa! Where are you going?

Ally - To work. (Continues to cry.)

Austin - I didn't mean it like that. (Kisses Ally.) Wow!

Ally - (About to leave.)

Austin - Where are you going?

Ally - To work.

Austin - But we just kissed.

Ally - I know.

Austin - Well?

Ally - I don't know.

Austin - I love you Ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally - I love you too Austin.

Austin - Ally, will you go on a date with me?

Ally - Yes.

Austin - Now?

Ally - Well my dad's going to be out for a few hours, so, I guess so.

Austin - Thanks Ally!

Ally - Come on Lover Boy!

Austin - Coming Lover Girl!

Austin/Ally - (Walk downstairs.)

Dez/Trish - (Arguing.)

Ally - Trish!

Trish - Dez!

Dez - Austin!

Austin - Yeah?

Dez - Tell Trish that we are getting the 10 Canadian geese.

Trish - No! We are not!

Dez - Yes!

Trish - (Starts to chase Dez.)

Dez (Hides behind a trumpet and then throws it at Trish.)

Trish - (Catches trumpet.) You are so lucky I caught that!

Austin/Ally - (Sneak out.)

*At the Beach

Austin - (Puts his arm around Ally.)

Ally - You making 'The move'?

Austin - (Blushes.) No.

Ally - It's okay.

Austin - Okay then.

Ally - I love you Austin.

Austin - I love you too.

*At Sonic Boom

Dez/Trish - (Still arguing)

Dez - Why do you always choose the opposite of what I want.

Trish - Because I do.

Dez - Whatever! I need to go take my pet turtle for a walk. (Exits store.)

Trish - {Imagination - I love you Dez!)


	3. Chapter 3

*The next day at Sonic Boom

Ally/Trish/Dez - (Talking about something.)

Austin - Hey Allzie Bear!

Ally - Hey Cupcake! (Kisses Austin.)

Dez - Allzie Bear? Cupcake? Kissing? What's going on around hear?

Trish - You dummy! Their dating! Didn't you get Austin's text?

Dez - I couldn't! My turtle ate my phone.

Ally - How can your turtle eat your phone?

Dez - We were playing fetch.

Austin - But turtles are extremely slow.

Dez - Not mine! I gave him little shoes that have little jet packs at the back of them.

Austin/Ally/Trish - (Laughing.)

Austin - So Ally...

Ally - Yah...

Austin - I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tonight.

Ally - I would love to! But I can't.

Austin - (Frowns.) Why?

Ally - I already made plans with Trish.

Trish - It's okay Ally. You can go to Austin's house. The mall isn't going to go anywhere.

Austin - Trish can come too!

Dez - Can I come?

Austin - Sure! We'll have the house all to ourselves because my parents are at a mattress convention.

Ally - Really? A mattress convention?

Austin - Weird right?

Ally - (Laughing.)

Austin - You guys can come at 5:30 for dinner.

Trish - Well, I got a new job at The Soup Cabinet. I could bring dinner.

Austin - Perfect!

Trishy - Oh yah! Austin!

Austin - Yah?

Trish - Your website just hit over 50 billion hits!

Austin - Really?!

Ally - Awesome! Now we really have something to celebrate about!

*At Austin's House

Austin/Ally/Trish/Dez - (Finished eating and are now watching a whole season of Storage Wars.)

Trish - I should probably get going. I have to work tomorrow.

Austin - Okay. Do you want me to drive you home?

Trish - No, it's okay. I could walk home.

Ally - Come on. Are you sure?

Trish - Seriously. I'm fine. See you guys tomorrow.

Austin/Ally/Dez - Bye.

Dez - Well I better get home too. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye.

Austin/Ally - Bye.

Ally - I'm the only one left. So I should probably get home too.

Austin - Is your dad home yet?

Ally - No. He's at a music convention. But he coming home tomorrow at lunch time.

Austin - Why don't you just stay the night?

Ally - Really?

Austin - Sure.

Ally - Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

*In Austin's room

Austin - (Playing the harmonica badly.)

Ally - (Laughing) So maybe you can't play the harmonica.

Austin - In all fairness, I do play a lot of instruments.

Ally - Yeah, but you can't play a harmonica. (Giggling)

Austin - Really? (Pushes her on the bed playfully.)

Ally - Really. (Gets up and playfully pushes Austin on his bed.)

Austin - (Gets the bed ready to sleep in.)

Ally - Err... Austin, do you have like a sleeping bag?

Austin - Don't be silly, come in here with me.

Ally - Okay.

Austin - Goodnight!

Ally - Goodnight.

*6:45 Alarm goes off*

Ally - (Falls out of bed) OW!

Austin - Ally! Are you okay?

Ally - Ya. I'm fine.

Austin - That's good.

Ally - Well I better get back to the mall and open up the shop for when my dad gets home.

Austin - Okay. Well then I'll see you later. I'll stop by the shop at around 9:00 to help you with the customers.

Ally - Awwww! Thanks! See you later!

Austin - Wait! (Gets up off the bed.)

Ally - What?

Austin - You almost forgot! (Kisses Ally.) Your goodbye kiss!

Ally - Thanks. See you later. (Leaves Austin's house.)

Austin - (Gets back in his bed.)

*9:00 at Sonic Boom

Ally - (Sorting everything in the store.)

Ally's Dad - (Enters.) Guess who got home early!

Ally - Dad!

Trish - (Enters.) Guess who got a job at Billl's Surf Shop!

Ally - Trish!

Austin - (Enters.) Hey Ally! Hey Trish! Oh! Hi Mr. Dawson! Your home early!

Ally's Dad - Well, I didn't want to leave my little Ally here for too long by herself.

Austin - (Walks over and puts his hand around Ally.) Ally, your dad is so nice!

Ally's Dad - Why thank you Austin! I've always wanted my daughter to date someone like you!

Austin/Ally - (Look at each other and laugh.)

Ally's Dad - Why are you laughing?

Trish - Austin and Ally are dating.

Ally's Dad - WWWWHHHHOOOO!

Austin/Ally/Trish - (Look confused.)

Trish - Well I have to get back to work now. See you guys later!

Austin/Ally/Ally's Dad - Bye.

Ally's Dad - Well you can have your break now Ally, if you want. I can take this shift.

Ally - Okay. Thanks!

Ally's Dad - Can you just close up the shop though?

Ally - Sure. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

*9:00pm at Sonic Boom

Ally - (Closing up the shop with head phones on.)

Austin - (Comes up behind her) Ally!

Ally - (Can't hear him because of her headphones)

Austin - ALLY!

Ally - (Still can't here) (turns around) AHHHH! You scared the banana's out of me!

Austin - Banana's?

Ally - I like banana's there yellow!

Austin - Okay.

Ally - So, what do you want to do today?

Austin - Well, it involves me and you and the last day of summer.

Ally - That's right! It's school tomorrow!

Austin - Yeah.

Ally - Well, then, I think me and you should do something involving my lips and...

Austin - My lips.

Auslly - (Kiss)

Ally - Where too?

Austin - The beach?

Ally - Sure.

*The next day - at school*

Ally - (At her locker)

Austin - (Stands behind the locker door)

Ally - (Shuts the locker and jumps) Austin! (Playfully slaps him)

Austin - Hey!

Ally - Well, don't jump out at me next time!

Austin - Yeah, yeah. (Puts his arm around her)

Ally - I'm serious.

Austin - Yeah, so serious.

Ally - Hey!

Austin - Yeah, yeah.

Ally - Just kiss me idiot.

Austin - Yes my clown.

(Auslly kiss)

Ally - Now to World History with Mr Tate.

Austin - Really?

Ally - If I kiss you again, will you not moan? (Stands close to him)

Austin - (Smirks) Maybe. (Stands closer to her)

Ally - In that case, I won't kiss you. (Turns around)

Austin - Not so quick. (Grabs her and pulls her in)

Ally - Have you been working out?

Austin - Slightly.

(Auslly kiss)

Mr Tate - (Clears his throat)

(Auslly pull away)

Mr Tate - No frolicking in the halls, detention after school, both of you. (Leaves to his class)

Ally - (Giggles and does impression) Frolicking.

Austin - (Chuckles)

Ally - Come on. (Pulls Austin along with her)

Austin: Have you been working out?

Ally - (Does an Austin impression) Slightly.

Austin - Really?

Ally - No.

Austin/Ally - (They go to class)


	6. Chapter 6

*8 Hours Later

Ally - (Knocks on Austin's door wearing shorts and an I love zombie's t-shirt)

Austin - (Answers the door) You look gorgeous.

Ally - (Blushes) Thanks.

Austin - Well, come in.

Ally. Okay.

(Auslly sit eating dinner)

Austin - Do you wanna spend the night?

Ally - Yeah, might as well.

Austin - Ally, I've been wanting to say this for ages, well, a week but still ages.

Ally - I need to tell you something to.

Austin - Okay, you first.

Ally - No you.

Auslly - (Say it together) I love you.

* 7 Weeks Later * - Ally and Dallas are hanging out outside of Sonic Boom on a bench. Austin walks toward the food court and sees them both laughing.

Austin - Ally!

Ally - Hey! (Kisses Austin)

Austin - (Pulls Away)

Ally - What's wrong?

Austin - Are you cheating on me?

Ally - What? That's crazy! I love you!

Austin - Then why we're you laughing with Dallas?

Ally - I'm helping him with math. He made a joke about a question that was really funny!

Austin - You never laugh at my jokes!

Ally - Because their not that funny!

Dallas - Would you like to hear it?

Austin - NO! Why did you say that Ally?

Ally - Because it's true!

Austin - Do you know what else is true?

Ally - What?

Austin - That you and I are done!

Ally - (Ally went running to the bathroom.)

*30 mins later- Ally*

Ally - (Sat by the pond crying)

Dallas - (Walks up behind her) Hey.

Ally - (Sobs) Hey.

Dallas - What's wrong?

Ally - Au- Au- st-t-tin.

Dallas - (Sits down next to Ally and hugs her)

Ally - (Crying into his chest)

Dallas - It's okay. (Pats her on the back)

*After school*

Austin - (Rushes to Sonic boom.) ALLY!

(Sonic booms shut)

Dallas/Ally - (Walking to Sonic boom laughing)

Austin - (Jumps behind a bush)

Ally - Thank you so much. I really needed a day away from Austin drama.

Dallas - It's ok.

Ally - So I'll see you tomorrow?

Dallas - At the movies.

Ally - Yes. 7?

Dallas - I'll be waiting.

Ally - Cool.

Dallas - (Walks off)

Austin - (Follows him)

Ally - (Smiles and walks into Sonic boom.)


	7. Chapter 7

*Dallas*

Dallas - (With his friends in the food court)

Austin - (Behind the bin)

Andy - So Dallas you getting "close" to Ally?

Dallas - Yeah.

Steve - So the plans working.

Dallas - Yup, pretty soon I'll have Ally doing what I ask and I'll be best friends with Austin, ahh, a good taste of fame.

Austin - (Shocked)

Seth - Are you sure that that's not to mean?

Dallas - Yeah, she's so easy to use.

Austin - (Angry - storms off)

*Austin/Ally - in the practice room*

Austin - (Walking into the room)

Ally - (Crying)

Austin - Ally, you need to talk to me.

Ally - (Wipes her tears) Go away.

Austin - Not until you talk to me.

Ally - Well you could be here until you die.

Austin - Ally what happened to you?

Ally - I met you. Okay, I met you!

Austin - I'm sorry!

Ally - I don't have time for this. (Grabs her bag and starts walking to the door)

Austin - (Grabs her) You need to forgive me!

Ally - No! Now let go of me! (Tries to get loose)

Austin - Not until you forgive me.

Dallas - Let go of her.

Austin - What are you going to do about it?

Dallas - This. (Swings at Austin)

Austin - (Runs and hides behind Ally)

Ally - Austin!

Dallas -Your such a baby Austin.

Austin - Whoa, you're the one using Ally here!

Dallas - (Looks guilty) What are you on about?

Ally -Is it true Dallas?

Dallas - No!

Austin - Tell the truth!

Dallas - Okay, fine! I am so I can have fame!

Ally - I don't believe this.

Dallas - Come on! He broke up with you!

Ally - But I still love him! (Goes over and kisses Austin)

Austin - (Picks Ally up and hugs her while spinning around.)

Dallas - Whatever! (Storms out of the room)

Austin - I'm so glad you still love me!

Ally - You can quit the act. He's gone.

Austin - What do you mean?

Ally - You broke up with me! You broke my heart!

Austin - But I still love you!

Ally - Really?

Austin - Yes!

Ally - Can we be Auslly again?

Austin - I would love to!

Dez - (Pops up.) WWWWHHHHOOOO!

NEXT SEASON: SEASON 2 WILL BE ON IN A FEW DAYS!


End file.
